A network-based system may provide information to one or more of its users. Such a network-based system may include one or more servers (e.g., server machines) and one or more databases (e.g., database machines) configured to provide an information service to one or more users. Examples of network-based systems include financial information systems (e.g., MorningStar®), as well as commerce systems (e.g., shopping websites), publication systems (e.g., classified advertisement websites), listing systems (e.g., wish list websites or gift registries), transaction systems (e.g., payment websites), and social network systems (e.g., Facebook® or Twitter®).
An information service may be implemented in the example form of a financial information service that that provides financial information from a network-based financial information system to a user (e.g., via a device of the user). For example, a server machine within the financial information system may monitor a news feed for news articles that mention a company in which the user has invested, and the server machine may alert the user upon detection of a newly published news article that mentions the company. The server machine may even present the news article alongside marketplace information (e.g., a stock quote) related to the user's investment in the company.